


Of Gardens and Bunnies

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Cain and Cas and Meg are Supernatural creatures who have vegetables for genitalie, Basically, Blow Jobs, Cain has a corn dick, Cas has a carrot dick, Cas' carrot dick gets nibbled on, Cunnilingus, Fingering, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, I Don't Even Know, Making Coleslaw, Mark of Cobb, Meg has a lettuce pussy, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Sam and Dean are both part bunnies but not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a half bunny in a world of Supernatural freaks with gardens between their legs was hard. Everyone wanted a piece of Sam and Dean, who had the downiest fluff bunny tails and silky long ears, their thumper feet strong, bodies agile and swift. For a long time, it had been just Sam and Dean against the world, against all the rotten vegetables that tried to plague everyone like mass crop disease, but when Castiel came on the scene. Well. The rest was history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gardens and Bunnies

Dean salivated as Castiel took his dick out, long bunny ears perking up and twitching as starched black slacks were opened, Sam pulling Cas’ trench coat off as the angel disrobed. Already naked, Dean stroked his hard cock as he watched his brother, jeans hanging low on his hips still, little puff ball of his tail quivering as he helped strip Cas. 

It was just an automatic response at this point, Cas had a delicious cock. Long and thick and ridged, a deep orange color, his carrot dick was so fucking tasty. Of course Dean and Sam, as half bunnies, couldn’t resist the angel’s orders when they found out about that. It wasn’t any day you ran across a Supernatural creature with such tasty genitalia. Dean was a picky bunny, so sue him. 

The beds were pushed aside, pillows and blankets strew on the floor, and against the wall Cain sat half disrobed with Meg grinding in his lap while they watched Sam stripping Cas. Dean was waiting, on his knees, mouth open. As soon as that gorgeous carrot dick was hanging out, Dean was fucking on it. Always hard, always ready, and Dean loved that he could nibble a little cause Cas was an angel and had healing powers. Dean couldn’t resist a few chomps. 

Sam groaned, towering above Cas, long bunny ears that touched the ceiling making him appear even larger. “Look at you Cas, just for us.”

Broad tan chest heaving with his breathe, Cas took a while to warm up, he was a little shy until you got him all riled and then he’d fuck Dean into the next century. Jesus, you’d think he was a rabbit how hard and fast he went at it. 

“C’mere sweetheart, gimme a taste…”

Bracing his hands on Cas’ thighs, Dean surged forward and ran his lips along the hard length of Cas’ carrot. It was always so sweet, unlike some earthy and un-tasty carrots Dean had eaten before, Cas was the best he’d ever had. 

Across the room on Cain’s lap, Meg twisted around to face them better, wolf whistling at Cas as Sam ran broad hands down his sides and Dean sucked at him. 

“Stop standing there like a stalk Clarence.”

Cain was kneading at Meg’s chest, face pressed against her neck as she ground against him. The demon was always the first one naked, she could strip so fast it’d give you whiplash. Thighs spread over Cain’s lap, Dean had the best view of the glistening lettuce folds between her milky thighs. Now, even for a bunny he didn’t much like raw vegetables, but he was into a salad every now and then. Perky tits bounced as she rose from Cain’s lap, coming over to kneel next to Dean. 

Being a half bunny in a world of Supernatural freaks with gardens between their legs was hard. Everyone wanted a piece of Sam and Dean, who had the downiest fluff bunny tails and silky long ears, their thumper feet strong, bodies agile and swift. For a long time, it had been just Sam and Dean against the world, against all the rotten vegetables that tried to plague everyone like mass crop disease, but when Castiel came on the scene. Well. The rest was history. 

Sam was still holding Cas up, whispering filthy nothing in his ear as Sam slotted his huge uncut cock between Cas’ firm thighs and rutted. Cas swayed forward with the motion, pushing his carrot into Dean’s mouth, saliva pooling behind his teeth as he took Cas deeper. Meg kneeled beside him, nudging in for a spot and nipping at the tender skin of Castiel’s thighs. 

Dean had been a little jealous of her at first, a little pissed, that she’d stolen their angel’s heart. She’d done bad things and all he wanted was to send her back to hell, but when it came down to it she was there for the angel when Sam and Dean couldn’t be. Besides, who hadn’t tortured a few souls in hell. 

Calloused hands settled on Dean’s hips, Cain’s warmth easing between his legs, long hair brushing his back as Cain kissed up his spine. Dean arched back, pulled off Cas’ carrot to give Meg a turn as he twisted around to kiss Cain. The thick bumpy length of Cain’s dick slid between his legs, pushing temptingly against his balls and as Dean ground back it dragged along his hole. 

Fuck, Cain was as old and as badass as Cas was, but he was from different sides of the fence. It was desperation that had pushed Dean to seek out Cain, to seek the power that he wielded. What Dean didn’t expect, was for Cain to freely give him the Mark of Cobb. 

Dean suspected it was because Cain had been beguiled by his sweet bunny looks. 

They already had a demon on the team by that point, what was a knight of hell?

Curling an arm over Meg’s back, Dean ran one hand along her perfectly smooth skin as he leaned back against Cain and rutted with him. Sloppy wet Meg went down on Cas, more forceful than Dean was, scraping her teeth along his shaft and peeling away carrot shreds. The wet core of the vegetable was revealed as Meg worked him over. Cas was keening, hips stuttering forward, Sam still holding him up. 

“You look good down there, on you knees, Dean.” Sam watched over Cas’ shoulders, smiling at him. 

Dean and Sam, they hadn’t always been so intimate. Dean had wanted it since he could remember, the touch and the comfort of his brother, but they were both bunnies and it was so wrong. He hadn’t touched his brother until Cas raised him from hell and they banded together. The three of them danced around each other for so long it was ridiculous until Cas had claimed them both for his own self. All it took was that sweet carrot dick and Dean gave up. There was no use fighting this. 

Nudging forward next to Meg, Dean licked the cut of Cas’ hip and tongued around the base of his carrot. Meg pulled off, messy dark hair falling around her face as she grinned at him, the two of them kissing around Cas’ length, all tongue and teeth and heat. Finally, Sam let him go and Cas dropped to his knees, pressing in for sloppy kisses, the three of them swapping spit loudly. 

Sam moved around behind Meg, long ears flopping, his broad hands sliding up her slim body as he looked at her. Dean could appreciate the salacious curves of her body, the crisp of her lettuce pussy, but making coleslaw was more Sam’s business. 

When Cain curled his fingers over Dean’s cotton ball tail, Dean whimpered and pushed his ass back. He loved it when anyone pulled on his tail, on his ears, a little bit of pain only heightened his pleasure. And Cain’s wide corn dick provided a whole hell of a lot of pleasure. 

Cas had Meg’s face cradled in his nimble hands, mouths connected, as Sam buried his face between Meg’s legs. 

Dean reared up, bumping back against Cain. “Hey, hey Cas’ c’mere scoot this way, let’s uh, get a train going…”

It took a minute for anyone to listen to him, but Sam knew what Dean meant. They understood each other. Elbowing back against Cain and earning a growl for it, Dean told him “Scoot”, and they were scuttling back in the small motel room between the pushed aside beds as Sam practically lifted Meg into his lap and crab walked her across from Dean. 

Cas looked lost, but Meg snagged his carrot and tugged him along. 

With Cain behind him, and Cas’ ass in front of him, Meg in front of that and Sam after her, they were stretched wall to one in one long kind of daisy chain of half bunnies and vegetable endowed supernatural. 

Long, talented fingers pressed against Dean’s hole, slick with lube, and he shivered as Cain tended to him. Reaching back, Dean gestured, “Hey, pass it”, and the lube was given forward to him. Slicking his hand, he knelt forward and shoved his face between Cas’ pert ass cheeks. 

“Shit.”

Cas didn’t swear much, but getting a tongue in his ass was a sure fire way to make him lose his mind. 

Dean could see Sam rear up behind Meg, huge hands on her hips, as he shoved in her lettuce pussy with a groan. Dean had to do more work to get in to Cas, but he relished every second of it. Loved to tease with his tongue at that tight furl of muscle before getting in there. Pressed two fingers in and spread them to wiggle his tongue deeper into Cas’ silky insides. He craved that carrot dick, but he’d happily take Cas’ ass any day too. 

Swiveling his hips back as Cain fingered him loose, Dean murmured encouragement for the older demon, legs spread wide and back arched up. Cain scraped blunt nails from behind his knees up to his shoulder, always scratching and biting, like a feral animal. Dean could usually take a dick straight off the bat, but Cain’s corn was almost too much for him. He appreciated the care. 

Meg was wailing like a fucking banshee, backing it up onto Sam as she cussed. Eyes flashed to black and her hands clawing gouges in the carpet, she met Sam’s thrusts so hard the sound echoed in the motel room. Sam’s broad tanned chest gleamed with sweat as he thrust into her, and fuck but he was a machine. Long ears stood up straight, face scrunched with pleasure, Sam fucked her with ball slapping primal surround sound. 

Dean couldn’t wait, he needed Cas. Two fingers in and that’d have to be good, at least Dean had a normal human dick. Shuffling forward, he curled over Cas’ back and nipped along the sweep of his shoulder up to Cas’ ear. 

“You ready for me sweetheart?”

“Yes, please…”

Scooting forward, Dean lined his dick up with Cas’ lax hole, rubbed around the rim with his thumb till it fluttered and pushed his dick into that tight heat. Getting settled with his hips flush to Cas’ ass, Dean reached behind him to pull Cain forward. 

“Are you ready for me?” That melodic deep voice rumbled, soft beard tickling at Dean’s shoulders as Cain pressed against him. 

“Yeah, come on, fuck…”

Cain was right there, the huge head of his corn dick pressing against Dean’s hole, and maybe he wasn’t quite loose enough for that but he never would be. It hurt in the best way, spearing him open, tight heat curling into his gut and Dean whimpered. Buried in Cas’ ass, fucked open on Cain’s cob, Dean gasped for breath. 

Sam shuffled Meg forward, guided her until she was close enough to Cas that he could reach her with his mouth. Cas, angel of the lord, sweet carrot dick and badass all around, loved to lick her lettuce pussy and do whatever the demon told him. On his hands and knees, Cas nuzzled between Meg’s legs where Dean could see Sam’s ruddy dick shoved up into her salad. God his brother had a huge cock, and that turned Dean on more than it should. But then, Dean loved when Sam fucked him with that warm and silky soft dick, loved how Sam stroked his ears and soft tail, loved Sam in every way it was possible. 

Of course he loved his brother’s dick. 

Cain gripped Dean’s hips and shoved forward hard. Pushing into Cas, it was like toppling a stack of dominos. Dean was shoved forward, and he shoved Cas forward between Meg’s legs, who fell back against Sam’s broad chest. 

Shit. 

Dean tried to roll his hips back against Cain, but with a firm grasp on his hips he was a goner. All he needed to focus on was keeping his dick in Cas. Looping an arm around the angel’s waist, Dean made sure of that as Cain fucked him senseless with that wonderfully textured corn cob of a dick he had. It filled Dean, filled all the empty spaces he had inside even if just for a minute and he could lose himself to it. 

Getting an arm around Cas’ hip, Dean gripped onto his carrot. Shit he wanted it his mouth too. But Cas’ was busy, his mouth working on Meg between her legs. Sam had a strong arm around her waist holding her up as he speared her on his cock and Cas lapped at the wet mess they made of her lettuce, whimpering and grunting as he ground back against Dean and stretched forward to get at Meg. 

Sam’s mouth was open, eyes glassy, as he held on and fucked Meg cross eyed. She was stuck between all of them, hands clenching at Cas’ hair, pale skin glistening with sweat and drool trickling down her chin. Fuck, Dean could understand that feeling. 

Behind him, Cain slammed into his ass and jostled him forward, a rough hand squeezing his ass and holding him wide to get even deeper. Cain’s rough corn rubbed against Dean’s interior walls with delicious friction, pounded against his sweet spot perfect when Cain gripped him and tipped his hips higher, heat pulsing under his skin and his whole body thrumming with want. Between Cain’s corn and Cas’ tight ass seizing around him, Dean didn’t stand a chance. 

It looked like Meg had already had several orgasms, and Sam was near behind her. Dean let go, let the writhing heat in him crest and break, washing through him as he released deep into Cas, hips pumping back and forth between them. 

Under him, Cas whined and writhed, Meg’s hand in his hair keeping him trapped between her legs, but Dean knew he loved being there. Spent and sore, Cain pulsing wetly in him, Dean ground his lingering erection into Cas and jacked his carrot as Dean sucked an ear lobe between his teeth. 

He whispered in Cas’ ear, “I bet your Daddy is watching…”

Cas tensed under him, whole body going tight then snapping like a rubber band, jerking between him and Meg. 

Yeah, Dean still had it. 

Spent and covered in bodily fluids, Dean pulled gingerly out of Cas as Cain eased out of him. Cain settled back, curly hair wild and blue eyes wide. Dean disentangled from Cas and leaned against Cain, petting over his hairy chest before leaning down to lick over his corn, wet with lube and release, still hard, always fucking hard, christ but Dean loved the vegetable type Supernaturals. Hands along his back, into his hair, had Dean distracted. Cas was settling down on his ass, dopey smile on his face. Sam shoved into Meg one more time and stilled, and Dean could see his creamy release dripping down over her crisp lettuce folds. 

He couldn’t help himself. Maybe he was a glutton, but still, he loved the taste of cole slaw. Laying belly to the floor and stretching after her, as Sam withdrew, Dean lapped at the creamy release. 

Sharp nails scritched through his hair, teased up over his ears. “Needy bunny, you need a whole garden to keep you sated, huh?”

Dean might agree, but he was too busy licking his brother’s come out of the demon’s lettuce.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the [ time of month again, prompt (by none other than myself ha) was for 'Someone gets fucked by a vegetable. :D](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
